Code Lyoko: Social Game Powers
Powers give special abilities or increase the player's stats. One power may be acquired every time the player levels up. When leveling up, the player is given a choice between two powers or using Lyoko Points to unlock a third choice. Unlocked powers also may be boosted; for example, Fear can be boosted to Fear II, which will prolong the time in which the enemy is stunned. Powers are separated into two categories: Shared Powers and Specific Class Powers. Specific Class Powers may only be unlocked by the class they belong to. Shared Powers may be unlocked by any class of Lyoko Warrior. Specific Class Powers Specific Class Powers are the powers owned by specific classes. They can only be unlocked by the class type they fall under. Guardian * Protective Field - Return the debris upon each activation. * Mirror Image - Create a double in front of each ally, who then absorbs an attack. * Synthesized Obstacle - Defend against several attacks before retreating. * Rock Armor (Removed) '''- Adds life. * '''Wings - Dodge an attack or counterattack. * Mental Toughness - Take temporary control of the enemies and get them to attack themselves. Unused Powers: Feline * Shield - Protect from an attack. * Teleportation - Teleport to a point just after a blow to carry out a surprise attack. * Torrent of Blows - Successive blows inflict more damage. * Controlled Fall - Enables recovering from a control effect. * Elusive - Reduces the chance of being targeted. Increases the chance of dodging the attack. Unused Powers: Ninja * Balance - Increase speed after absorbing several blows. * Telekinesis - In the event of an enemy dodge, redirect the attack to still make a score. * Natural Defense - Offers the chance to evade attack. * Perfect Shot - The first shot is critical! * Spinning Top - Spin around with the fans in order to ward off and return the attacks. Unused Powers: Samurai * Triplicate - Create two clones to absorb two attacks. * Triangular - Create confusion among the enemies, who will be unable to attack for a short while. * Pencak-Silat - A martial art that enables countering certain blows. * Shock Waves - Hand-to-hand attack capable of reaching several enemies. * Ambidextrous - Capable of following with an attack by the other hand just after delivering a blow. **Level I: 3% chance of multiple attacks (2) **Level II: 6% chance of multiple attacks (3) **Level III: 9% chance of multiple attacks (4) **Level IV: 12% chance of multiple attacks (5) Unused Powers: Warrior * Super Sprint - Allows taking the initiative at the beginning of a combat. * Shockwaves - Hand-to-hand attack capable of reaching several enemies. * Parry - Mastery of the two-handed sword: Allows deflecting an attack. * Black Manta - Give a chance to attack two times in a row. * Levitation - Dodge an attack and paralyze an enemy. * Second View (Removed) - Increases the chances of evading an attack. Unused Powers: Shared Powers *''' A Tough Nut to Crack''' - Extend the life. *''' Ferocious Animal''' - Increase the force. *''' Lightning Fast Reflex''' - Raise the speed. *''' Untouchable''' - Improve the dodge. *''' Accuracy''' - Raise the chance of critical strike. *''' Armor''' - Absorb some of the damage. *''' Shell''' - Block certain attacks. *''' Vampirism''' - Each attack is converted into life points. *''' Fear''' - Sometimes frighten the enemy, denying him the chance to attack. **Level I: 3% chance to prevent the enemy from attacking for 1 turn **Level II: 6% chance to prevent the enemy from attacking for 2 turns **Level III: 9% chance to prevent the enemy from attacking for 3 turns **Level IV: 12% chance to prevent the enemy from attacking for 4 turns *''' Rash''' - Resist controls depending on remaining life. *''' Weapons Expert''' - Take a chance on a counterattack * Blessing - Increases life, speed and force. **Level I: Improves Force, Speed, and Life by 3% **Level II: Improves Force, Speed, and Life by 6% **Level III: Improves Force, Speed, and Life by 9% **Level IV: Improves Force, Speed, and Life by 12% * Wardrobe with Mirror - Increases force and life. * Hasty - Increases force and speed. * Fleeting - Increases life and speed. * Traveler - Making a move costs 1 less energy point per move. * Explorer - Increases your experience gains related to the missions. * Team Spirit - Inviting friends into battle costs less energy. * Expert - Increases your experience gains related to battles. * Strategist - Analyzing a battle only costs one energy point. Unused Powers: Category:Social Game Category:Lyoko Powers